


Scares with the Dead

by withinmelove



Series: Hannictober [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Alana and Beverly have a talk about how much Zeller and Price enjoy Halloween scares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so there will be minimal commas used.

The day October rolls around Jack refuses to set foot in the morgue. Alana herself doesn’t realize the correlation between October and Jack’s endless excuses not to go anywhere near the trio in forensics until Beverly brings it up.

“So - how’s Jack doing?” Beverly asks as she settles down at Alana’s lunch table with her a grin pulling at her mouth. Alana glances up from her roast beef sandwich surprised for the company. It’s not often that Alana runs into Beverly outside of staff meetings or get togethers at someone’s house. Alana likes her and finds Beverly’s company nice but with work and life there’s not often time for them to have chats like this. Each to their own department.

“Good, why do you ask? Has he been sick?” Perhaps a case or an office issue has come up Jack’s missed for some reason? Beverly shakes her head with a laugh. Clearly nothing serious then.

“No, he’s not sick, I was just wondering if you noticed he hasn’t come into the morgue once this month.” 

Alana raises an eyebrow. Well that’s not unusual. She herself isn’t there all the time either. 

“I mean that even when Will is there doing his mystery magic to find out the killer Jack doesn’t show up.”

Now that is odd without a doubt. Jack follows Will around like a shadow on a case. Unless Bella is sick or hurt Alana can’t see why he would let his favorite crime solver out of his sight. Beverly snags one of her fries waiting to see if she’ll get it. 

“What month is it?” Beverly prompts unable to wait. 

“October.” 

“And who are the two people who always mess with Jack? Besides Will.” 

Alana bites at the inside of her cheek. She and Jack share many of the same coworkers but none that would irritate him to the point of avoiding them. Unfortunately, being in charge means a person can’t simply ignore coworkers who are annoyances. A second later she wants to smack herself in the face. Why else would Beverly have come to see her out of the blue like this?

“Zeller and Price?” 

Beverly nods and Alana notices she’s down a few more fries then she began this conversation with. But still why the need to tell her this? 

“The guys were wanting to know if you could convince Jack to at least walk by the morgue with you. They’re getting desperate to scare their favorite person. No one else in the department is bothered by their jokes and anyways it’s good for Jack. Well and it’s hilarious to watch.” 

Alana can’t help but laugh herself. So, that’s what this was. A scare set up for Jack. Well why not it might be worth seeing in person. 

“Alright tell them I’ll see about getting him to come by next week.” Beverly is on her feet in an instant ready to go tell the good news. Alana holds up her hand for her to wait. Beverly does so, curious. “Come have lunch with me more often.”

A genuine smile creases the edges of Beverly’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to branch out with each drabble looking from everyone's point of view. I do love Will and Hannibal but I want to try to balance those two out with everyone else.


End file.
